


On your marks: The race

by 1Underscore1



Series: On your marks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of deaths, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Dystopia, End of the World, F/M, M/M, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Underscore1/pseuds/1Underscore1
Summary: The world had fallenThe memories were goneWhat year is it?And why does it feel like the world is falling apart again?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: On your marks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818232





	On your marks: The race

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my book! This story was thought about a while ago and I'm excited to finally share it.

The world is a funny place. There is many things going on at once and most of the time you have to expect the unexpected. Whats weirder is the fact that no one has an answer for any of this. Things like who we are and what we were made to do. Why haven't we gone through evolution yet? and all the other silly questions that lack any real explanation. It's fine though. We are expected to just accept it and move on. Live your one life and hope for the best. Besides, who wants to spend most of their life trying to figure out the unknown. Knowing some, it would just drive them crazy if they did. After all there isn't a straight answer. There's a law I think. That should the meaning of life be found it would just change itself to something even more unimaginable and complicated. Some think it's already happened. 

I do too...

I also believe that I'm missing something. Like something should be there, but it isn't. Or it is and I just can't find it no matter how hard I try. There is always something missing. Maybe one day I will find it. Or remember it for that matter. There is a lot I don't remember anymore. Memories don't stay long unless I write them in a book and even then when I forget my name, its easy to forget that the book is mine. I have thousands of thoughts and memories written in a little black book with a golden locket that has a picture of my mom and dad. The first two I always seem to forget when the moon rises to signal the end of the day. 

Sorry I'm rambling. There's a lot that I need to explain and I'm sure you're in a rush. I apologize. 

This world is going to fall again and someone is out there preparing everyone for it. The world I remember was green and now it's a wasteland. I don't know who it is and I'm scared of what is coming and what is going to happen when it does. I don't even think this world can handle another fall. If what this illusion is showing us though even if we survive, there won't be much left for us to survive. I'm wishing for a miracle.

The first fall caused most of the world to collapse into the ocean. The blue waters now leaving a small part of the world left. A small island of hope. I'm hoping the next won't take away anymore of our home. Maybe the next fall won't be too bad. And if it is I hope no one has to suffer. 

I'm sorry for everything.

signed ~ #################


End file.
